


Coffee and Company

by lexbiann



Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Early Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Early in Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexbiann/pseuds/lexbiann
Summary: 14 DAYS OF QUARANKLAINE DAY 12: NOSTALGIAKurt and Blaine's first time going to the Lima Bean together. Kurt has never hung out alone with a boy before, especially a gay boy he has a serious crush on.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: 14 Days of Quaranklaine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681243
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Coffee and Company

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in canon early on in Kurt and Blaine's friendship! I hope you enjoy this little blast to Klaine's past!

Kurt was really nervous, though he’d never admit it to anybody. He wouldn’t admit it to Finn when he asked him which socks to wear with his outfit, which obviously made Finn sense that something was wrong since Kurt would never ask him for fashion advice. He wouldn’t admit it to his dad when he asked Kurt where he was rushing off to, and he wouldn’t even admit it to Mercedes when she straight up asked him if he was nervous. He wasn’t nervous. This wasn’t a date. He was just hanging out one-on-one with a boy that he had a crush on. He was just hanging out alone, for the first time, with Blaine Anderson.

Kurt arrived first to the Lima Bean, and waited in the long line. Right before reaching the front, Blaine showed up, hopping in line next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, Kurt!” They gave each other a short hug, which made Kurt smile. 

“Hey, Blaine. I’m glad you made it before I got to the front. I wouldn’t have known what to get you.”

“I’m simple! A medium drip is all I need.” 

They get up to the counter and order their drinks, but Blaine insisted on paying, which confused Kurt, but he didn’t object. They found a small table near a window and sat down with their drinks. 

“I’m glad we are hanging out. I know in the beginning things were pretty tense for you, and I wanted to give youa advice and everything, but I’m glad that now we can just be friends. Like, actual friends, you know?” Blaine smiled at Kurt while he drank his coffee, and Kurt smiled back, nodding.

“I’ve never had a gay friend before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re the first. It’s been so nice having somebody to talk to. Even after the shit from before ended, just having you as a friend means so much to me. Thank you, Blaine.”

Blaine took Kurt’s hand that was resting on the table for a moment, squeezed it and let go. “You aren’t the only one who needs to do some thanking! I’ve had gay friends before, but you’re special, Kurt. I already consider you my best friend.” Blaine looked down at their hands, blushed slightly, and pulled his hand away.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, but didn’t say anything else, just taking a sip of his coffee. It meant the world to him hearing Blaine say those things to him. Never in his life did he think he would find somebody who related to him so much, especially this early on in his life. 

A part of him couldn’t help but be a bit sad, though. He knew that he was interested in more than just friendship with Blaine, and he also knew that Blaine probably didn’t feel the same way. He knew that friends were probably all that they were ever going to be, and it made him sad, but he was working on being okay with it.

Maybe it was a good thing. Maybe he didn’t need to date the first handsome gay boy he’s ever met. Maybe he only likes him because he’s the first handsome gay boy he’s ever met. He didn’t know for sure, but he did know that everything was going to be okay, and that he was just lucky to have Blaine in any sort of capacity. 

On the other side of the table, Blaine was having his own internal dialogue. He sipped his coffee and cocked his head to the side, wondering what was going on in Kurt’s head. He meant what he said. He was so glad to have Kurt as a friend. He felt like he really lucked out. He would be lying if he said he didn’t have an interest in Kurt that goes beyond friendship, but he didn’t wanna mess this up. 

Kurt clearly needed a friend, and it was taking a lot in Blaine to keep things platonic. He didn’t want to let go of Kurt’s hand earlier. He wanted to make a habit of paying for their coffees. He wanted their hug to last longer. But he knew Kurt wasn’t ready. And he didn’t even know if Kurt felt the same way. A relationship was probably the last thing on his mind with everything going on with Karofsky, and Blaine just needed to be the friend that Kurt needed. 

“So, I didn’t hear before when you ordered, but what was your coffee order? You know mine. It’s only fair for me to know yours!” 

Kurt laughed and handed his cup over to Blaine.

“Here, try it! It’s a nonfat mocha. It’s my favorite.”

Blaine took a small sip, and gave a disgusted look, setting the cup down. He tried to play it off like it was good, but to no success.

“Yeah...yeah, Kurt, that’s great…”

“Shut up, you hate it.”

“Yeah, I do.”

They were both laughing while Kurt took his drink back, fake disappointment on his face. 

“Well, with your shitty taste in coffee, I’ don’t know if I’m excited to see your taste in men!”

_ You’re my taste in men,  _ Blaine thought to himself, but just pretended to look shocked.

“Hey, jokes on you, I don’t know what my taste in men is yet! Hopefully they aren’t as bitter as that mocha!” 

They continued to laugh and had similar thoughts in their head. Their first time hanging out alone together was a success, and they both couldn’t wait to do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it. Just something short and sweet to remind us of before :)  
> The next prompt is about Kurt and Blaine as childhood friends, which I am super excited about!


End file.
